The present disclosure relates to an electrical appliance.
Suppliers simply have supplied energy sources such as electricity, water, and gas, and consumers simply have used the supplied energy sources. Thus, it was difficult to perform effective management in terms of energy production, distribution, or usage.
That is, energy has a radial structure in which the energy is distributed from an energy supplier to a plurality of consumers or spread from a central part to a peripheral part, and has a supplier-directed characteristic, not a consumer-directed characteristic.
It is not possible to know information on electricity price in real time but only in a limited way through power exchange. There is also a drawback in that it is not possible to use an inducement such as incentive for a consumer through a change in price because a price system is actually a fixed price system.
In order to solve this problem, many efforts for implementing horizontal, cooperative, and distributed networks that effectively manage energy and enable the interaction between a consumer and a supplier have been made recently.
Typical electrical appliances have been configured so that they operate in a time zone that is inputted by a user and in an operation mode that is inputted by the user. Thus, if a power consumer operates the electrical appliances in a time zone when much power is used, there is a drawback in that there is a problem with power supply or blackout occurs because consumption power is greater than power supplied from the power supplier.